BlackAttack
by ShadowHearts
Summary: Drama. Mystery. Fluff. Action. Spells. Enchanments. Hogwarts. Mauraurders. Voldemort. Need I say more? [continues until I totally forget what I'm talking about]
1. 1 The Malfoy Manor

The brakes squealed loudly as the train stopped in the station. My father leaned forward and glanced out the window. His graying blond hair was cut short and slicked back away from his forehead.

"Looks like we're here," He said. His voice was deep and I felt myself wanting to run from the compartment and loose myself in the crowd, but I knew I'd never get away. He stood and opened the door, I stood and slung my shoulder bag on and followed him out into the narrow hall.

"Watch your step sir," A plump conductor said as my father stepped down. He looked at me, "And you miss." I smiled my thanks and hopped down after my father. We walked quickly to the baggage cars and waited for my luggage. I'm sure my father had something to do with their quick locating of my luggage. A trolley was loaded up with my large trunk on the bottom, topped with two messenger bags of money my father thought ingenious to bring along, and angled across the front of Zexion's cage was my guitar case.

Zexion ruffled his black feathers and let out a deep hoot as I pushed the trolley along behind my father. He walked quickly, looking from side to side for anyone who was not a muggle and searched for my Uncle. I wasn't concerned, no one would dare attack my father he was too high in the ministry for anything to happen to him, but also he and his brother, my uncle, were protected by another, much more powerful source.

"Donavon!" My father called, snapping me back into attention before I plowed into a long, blond haired boy about my age.

"Demetrius, my brother!" Uncle Donavon called back. They shook hands and pulled each other in for a hug. Donavon looked at me, "Ah Elvira! The last time I saw you, you were only knee high and in diapers." He pushed the blond haired kid forward. "This is your cousin Lucious." Lucious smirked at me until his father smacked him in the back of the head, "Remember your place." Uncle Donavon lectured.

"Hello. Uncle Demetrius, Elvira," He said through clenched teeth. Our dads ignored it and immediately starting walking.

"The car is parked out front," Donavon announced, "Will you be staying for dinner?" He asked hopefully. My father shook his head.

"I'm to see her there and then leave."  
"Very well. Though I do wish you could stay," Donavon said, he looked up to my father, "We haven't talked in a long time." And somehow I had a feeling the conversation was going to be about Lucious and myself. We walked quickly through the station and I noticed Lucious examining my luggage.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at my guitar case.

"It is an extremely powerful magical device that keeps away my enemies," I said, being a smart ass. He stared at me. I heard my father and uncle stifle laughter. "It's an acoustic guitar you twit." Needless to say he did not speak to me again as we loaded my items into the trunk of the car and during the duration of the ride.

The Malfoy Manor was just as amazing as I remember it being. It was located deep in the country, almost as secluded as Hogwarts I was told. The long drive twisted through tall oak and maple trees and came to a stop at a large stone fence. The wrought iron gate was enough to make me get out and act touristy and take fifty pictures. I resisted the urge and sat still in the car, watching the forest go by. I thought at one point I caught sight of a centaur but it could just be my eyes playing tricks.

The Manor itself was at least a half a mile after the gate. The huge stone slabs at the base of the house made me wonder how many people had helped build this house before the muggles became so technologically advanced. As the house went up to the second and third stories the stones became smaller but the house was just as magnificent. The windowpanes were all black and the glass on the western sides reflected the setting sun. The few balconies were surrounded fences made by the same wrought iron as the gate.

The front door was black as well; glass windows were placed carefully along the side of the front door and in a straight line across the top. The compacted stone steps that led up to the front door were a mesh of grays ranging from dark to light. Along the dark roof there were gargoyles sneering down at us.

I carried my one shoulder bag on one shoulder and my guitar on the other and pulled my trunk along behind me. My father carried the two messenger bags. When we came into the house four house elves rushed forward to take my bags. I handed one my shoulder bag and another my trunk.

"Thank you," I said and turned to return to the group.

"Miss," One called in a squeaky voice. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"Your other bag?" She said. I remembered my guitar strapped across my back. I hesitantly took it off and handed it over.

"Be very careful with it," I warned her. She nodded and the house elves went up the stairs.

The foyer was a vast room with the ceiling around the edges at least fourteen feet high. The floor was shining white marble, but in the center of the room the floor took shape of a huge, shining black dragon that coiled up beneath the break in the ceiling that allowed you to see up to the second and third floors. The walls on the first floor foyer were made of the same stone as the outside of the house. The stairway that curved up against the wall to my left was made of the mixture of gray stones with an intricately designed rail.

Donavon and Lucious continued to the next room where I could see my Aunt Victoria waiting for us to enter and I noticed my father's hesitation.

"Elvira," He said before I could follow them, "I'm going to leave now." I looked down at my feet. "I will come to visit for Christmas and I will write to you as often as I can." I nodded, still not looking at him. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and fought against the knot in my throat. "I know a lot's happened and I hope you'll be able to forget everything while you're here." He let me go and was out the door before I could protest.

"Maybe we should talk about it to her later," I heard my aunt say quietly. I sighed, fighting back my sobs. The click of her shoes on the floor told me she was approaching. I swallowed one more time and turned to face her. "Let me show you to your room Elvira," She said. We walked up the high flight of stairs and onto the second floor balcony.

This level had a deep cherry wood floor and bright, almost unnaturally red walls. The doors were made of the same cherry wood color, but there were only two doors I could see before the hallways split and began to stretch around the sides of the house. The next set of stairs weren't as ominous as the stone set. They were simple cherry wood stairs leading to the third floor.

Aunt Victoria walked right past them and down the right hall. My room was at the end of the hall across from a private bathroom that would only open for me.

"Dinner will be served promptly at seven so please be dressed," She informed me. I nodded politely. She tried to smile, which wasn't helping me feel any better, "It will be alright." I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak. She turned to leave and I stepped through the door.

My room was very neat. Nothing was out of place. The walls were green and the floor was dark brown hardwood. The bed was in the center of two bay windows that looked out over the forest. The blankets were all black and green and looked so comfortable I could loose myself in the folds of down feathers and fabric.

There was a desk with a computer with high-speed Internet hookup, cleverly hidden behind the desk. My bags were placed carefully on the sofa at the foot of my bed and my guitar was lying on my bed with the tip of it on the pillow. I shall find that house elf and thank her personally. There were bookshelves filled with books on any subject and a few empty picture frames stood between the subjects. I turned away from that and decided it best to flop on my bed and test my hypothesis.

If this bed is as comfortable as it looks, I shall never leave it.

My hypothesis was correct.

I was plucking the strings on my guitar, not really carrying a tune, but just listening to the notes. I looked up at the clock. 6:50. I sighed and put my guitar on the bed with the tip on the pillows. I glanced at myself in the mirror by the door and decided to change my shirt; it was rumpled from the train ride. I put on a black tank top with fabric cross crossing on and under my chest. My jeans were a bit faded and my black high tops were scuffed up but I decided I looked fine.

I had my father's bright blue eyes. He told me they were the Malfoy eyes and I should always be proud of them. My long, black hair fell to the middle of my back and was cut in layers for bangs in the front. I had my mother's face and hair.

I sighed and started down the hallway towards the first floor dining room. I saw My Aunt wearing the knee length green dress she had on earlier and her long blond hair was pulled up in a tight bun. Lucious was wearing nice pants and a suit jacket like Uncle Donavon.

"Elvira!" My aunt said. She put her hand on my arm and seated me in the seat across from Lucious on the left side of the table next to hers. While the house elves brought out our dinner she placed her napkin on her lap and smiled, "How was the train ride?" She asked.

"Very muggle infested," I said. Uncle Donavon smiled.

"I still do not understand why your father wouldn't let you come by floo powder or have him apparate you here," She complained lightly. I knew deep down she really did not care, and that my being here meant nothing more than she had one more child to be responsible for. I wasn't sure about my Uncle though. He seemed to actually care whether I survived or not.

"So Lucious have you received your letter from Hogwarts yet?" He asked, changing the subject. I scooped up some potatoes and dropped them on my plate.

"Yes. It arrived by owl today along with Elvira's letter. I gave her letter to Herma so it would go to her room," He said. I seriously doubted that. "I was appointed prefect and have all the classes I signed up for."

"Excellent," Aunt Victoria said, taking a very small amount of roast beef and placing it in her mouth. "Now we have to go shopping for both of your supplies and I think Diagon Alley is just the place." Lucious made a face and Aunt Victoria ignored it.

I ate my dinner in silence while Uncle Donavon talked about work at he ministry. Lucious asked to be excused so he could go play a game of Quidditch with two of his friends before it became completely dark.

"Stick to the yard," Uncle Donavon warned. Lucious just nodded and it was then I heard the fireplace in the foyer whoosh and after a spurt of green flame a tall, slightly beefy guy appeared. After he stepped out another slightly shorter beefy guy followed him. They talked to Lucious for a moment and then they disappeared out of view. Aunt Victoria was still taking small bites of food and Uncle Donavon was becoming interested in the Daily Prophet that he hadn't read yet that day.

"May I be excused?" I asked, wiping my face with my napkin. Aunt Victoria pretended not to hear me.

"Yes," Uncle Donavon said, not looking up from his paper. I stood up and walked quickly out of the room.

"She's such an odd child," My Aunt said, thinking I was out of hearing distance. I rolled my eyes and walked up the flight of stairs.


	2. 2 Diagon Alley

A/N: Well I got off to a rather interesting start. I figured out I was spelling Lucius wrong only after talking to my friend for twenty minutes about a good plot line for this story. So when she reads this she will examine my every word, but I love her anyway. So…. ALRIGHTY MY FRIST HOGWARTS FANFIC. [Slash my first FanFic in a while. I hope you enjoy it. LOVE!!!

Instead of turning down the right hallway to my room I turned down the left one. Every door I tried was locked and a slight tingle went up my arm every time I tried to turn the knobs. When the hallway split and one went towards the front of the house and the other towards the back I took the one facing the back.

I found a spiral of stairs that was too small for an adult to use. I turned away from the small set of stairs and walked along the small corridor, looking out the large windows. I could see where the large stone wall separated the grounds from the forest and saw Lucius and his two friends flying on their broomsticks throwing the Quaffle back and forth.

"Miss?" A squeaky voice said from right next to me. I jumped and backed against the wall. It was the house elf that had carried my guitar earlier. "Herma has brought you your Hogwarts letter." She held out a crumpled parchment envelope.

"Thank you Herma," I said taking the letter from her and fingering the seal. The lion, badger, raven, and snake were all in separate parts of the badge shape with an H on the outside.

"I saw it in the incinerator and thought you might need it," Herma held up her hands; they were wrapped in white bandages and a little pink, "I got it out just before Dobby turned it on!" I felt horrible.

"You didn't have to do that Herma!" I knelt down so I was level with her and examined her hands. "I'm sure they would have sent another when I hadn't replied." Herma just shrugged. "But thank you anyway." I stood up again. I turned to search for the correct hallway to my room but I was lost.

"That way and to the left miss," Herma pointed. I smiled thanks to her again and started off. When I reached my room I flopped down on my bed again and peeled open the letter.

_Miss Elvira Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you your transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the Beauxbatons Academy for Ladies was complete. You will be attending the following classes and will need the following materials for each class. We understand your father is away on Ministry business and will be unable to sign your permission slip to the town of Hogsmead that third year students and up may travel to during specified times of the year. You're Uncle Donavon Malfoy's signature will do. _

_We ask that you come to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express with the other students. When you arrive at the Hogsmead station our Professor Mcgonagal will greet you and take you to a private room so that you may be sorted into your house. Then you will proceed into the Great Hall for dinner with everyone else. Please send a short note back with your permission slip for Hogsmead to ensure that you agree._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledor _

I reread the letter twice to make sure I understood everything. I looked into the envelope again and three slips of paper had appeared. I pulled them each out. One was a list of classes I was signed up to take, the second was a list of supplies that I would need to buy, and the third was the permission slip to Hogsmead.

I left my room with the permission slip and walked downstairs. My Uncle and Aunt were no longer seated in the dinning room. I saw a house elf wiping off the table.

"Excuse me," I said, jogging into the kitchen, "Where is Uncle Donavon?" The elf stared at me for a moment.

"In the study," It said plainly. I waited for directions on how to get there but the elf just continued to clean.

"How do I get there?"

"Go back into the foyer, go into the hall across from this, turn left, and another left, and his study is the first door on the right." I tried to remember all of that and ran quickly across the foyer so I wouldn't forget. I knocked on his study door.

"Yes?" He asked annoyed. I paused.

"I received my letter from Hogwarts. I need you to sign the permission slip for Hogsmead," I told him.

"Alright, come in." I carefully opened the door. The room was very dark. The carpet was soft and I could feel it squishing beneath my shoes. The walls were dark wood and the desk and bookshelves matched. There was one light mounted on the wall behind the desk. The bookshelves were lined with books with only dark colored bindings and there were several disturbing knick-knacks on the shelves. "I just need to get a quill," He said as I walked towards the desk. He flipped a few papers over and brought out a new quill and well of ink. I put the permission slip down and he dipped the Quill.

"Is your room livable?" He asked lightly.

"Yes, thank you."

"Tomorrow your aunt is taking Lucius to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies," He informed me, "I don't suppose you need a chaperone to Diagon Alley," He said that more to himself than to me, "You'll be alright to travel by yourself won't you?"

"I'll be fine," I told him. He nodded and finished off his signature. As we waited for the ink to dry slightly he looked up at me.

"I know you will be," He handed me the slip and looked back down at the desk. I turned and left the room.

The next morning Herma woke me up with a pleasant surprise. She'd brought in Zexion so he could carry my return letter and permission slip back to Hogwarts. I was still half asleep and just told her to grab the envelope on my desk and flopped my head back down on the pillow.

A few minutes later I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach like you do when you're being watched so I opened one eye.

Herma's face was only inches from mine and her eyes were bigger than dessert plates. My breath left me in a whoosh and I immediately rolled away from her, with a slightly less than mature squeal.

"Sorry again, Miss," Herma apologized. I rolled back over and looked at her.

"What is it Herma?"

"Lady Victoria and Master Lucius will be leaving in half an hour and you are not up and dressed," She informed me. I groaned and reluctantly removed myself from my cocoon of blankets.

"Thanks Herma," I said walking over to the closet to get out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Would you be kind enough to bring me some cinnamon raison toast and apple juice?" I asked. She nodded and immediately vanished. As sudden and spooky that house elf was I kind of liked her.

I dressed and filled my handbag with money. When Herma appeared again I had ten minutes to get downstairs. I ate quickly and thanked her. Then I rushed across to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair [not with the same brush of course…that would be gross then I ran downstairs and was there two minutes before they left.

"About time," Lucius complained.

"Aunt Victoria's not even here yet," I said, giving him a nasty look. I don't know what his problem was, I don't remember doing anything to him when we were younger, not that we saw that much of each other.

When my father married my mother she was so in love with France that she never wanted to leave. And my father, being as head over heels as he was, stayed there with her. She wasn't a pureblood and the only one in their family who did not abandon us was my Uncle Donavon, though we never saw much of him. My grandma and grandpa considered my father a blood traitor, but I suppose I'll never know if they hate me as well, I've never met them.

"Are we ready darling?" My Aunt asked Lucius, and not me.

"Yes, let's get this over with," Lucius said. He grabbed and handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." Then he vanished in a spurt of green flame.

"Follow me Elvira," My Aunt said, she took a handful as well and vanished. I liked floo powder as much as the next witch but I wasn't sure where I was going. Swallowing the lump in my throat I grabbed and handful and stepped into the looming fireplace.

"Diagon Alley."

I landed inside a dark pub with a few people looking at me. I spotted my aunt and cousin near the door and rushed towards them. My Aunt was already out the door and down the street when she spotted me, "We'll meet back here in three hours!" She called and disappeared into the crowd. I just stood for a moment, taking in my surroundings.

Everyone here was so excited and rushing through the crowd. They talked happily and laughed at dumb little things. I felt myself getting caught up in their emotions as I drifted down the street. I found my school list in my pocket and decided to start at a cauldron store.

As soon as I walked in the person behind the counter squinted at me as if he forgot his glasses. "A sixth year, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Drumstrang?" He asked.

"Hogwarts," I answered. He pursed his lips and pointed to a set of cauldrons. I checked my list and made sure they were all there, along with extra potions bottles and stirrers. He rang me up and I paid. "Excuse me," I asked before he could point something out to a first year.

"Yes?"

"How do you suggest I carry these around all day?" He stared at me like I was born yesterday.

"You've never shopped here before." It wasn't a question. He sighed. "My cauldrons are the best cauldrons not only because they are made from the purest metals there are, and magically designed prevent leaks and rust, they also become portable. Now I know you're not supposed to do magic underage so I'll pack 'em up for you and you just say the same spell to make them large again once you're at school." He pulled out his wand and pointed at the cauldrons, "reducto." Immediately the cauldrons folded up into themselves and easily became the size of a wallet.

"Thank you," I said. He nodded and I quickly left his store.

I walked along the streets and by now had all the supplies on my list. I still had an hour to kill and I still needed to get my assigned books. Flourish & Blots was the biggest bookstore I'd seen in town. My jaw dropped to the ground when I entered. Books were piled upon books. They were dangerously stacked but some how did not topple over when a wizard toddler pulled on one of the bottom books.

There wasn't a single flat surface without a book on it except the middle of the stairs and pathways through the amazing shelves and disorderly stacks. I found the sixth year requirement books easily and for the next thirty minutes wandered on my own through the store and found many interesting books and purchased them as well.

When the hour tolled on the clock outside I rushed out and bumped into someone. I dropped my books and he dropped his packages. His group of friends laughed.

"Come on Remus, get your stuff and let's go!" A tall, long black haired friend said.

"Sorry about that," The alleged Remus said. He reached for my books and carefully stacked them.

"Let's go!" The shorter black haired boy with glasses called. I looked up at them with slight annoyance. They were both good looking, except their third friend was short and fat, and it didn't help matters that he was stuffing his face. I cringed inwardly. I looked at Remus; he had sandy blond hair and dull brown eyes.

"Thanks Remus," I said, picking up my books and standing. He smiled and grabbed his things.

"You're welcome," He said. I glanced again at the rest of them and started back towards the pub. I heard them making jokes at him as I walked away.

"OHH! Remus," The shorter one said, "Almost a Lilly."

"Shut up James," Remus said.

"Yeah, I mean we know you're totally in love with her but that girl was closer than almost," The tall one said. Then I lost their voices.

When I returned to the pub I was carefully packed with supplies and offered to Floo myself first. Lucius was loaded with supplies; obviously they went to a different cauldron shop than I. I was going to make sure I remembered that place.


	3. Invitation

A/N: All right. Two review that's already doing better than most of my other fics. Well. I suppose in this "episode" we'll move along a bit. Set off some relationships and oo'lala see some fluff! Yay for fluff! Three cheers. HIP HIP HORRAY…. And so on and so forth. OH and don't ask about her name. I don't know I found it on some website and I thought it was alright of a name for her. And if you don't know what I'm talking about you will.

When I arrived back at the house I was greeted by the house elves, all of whom offered to carry my things up. I spotted Herma and handed her my books. She walked along next to me. We arrived at my room and I opened the door to find everything clean and as orderly as it was when I arrived.

Herma looked pleased with herself so I smiled at her and told her to set the books on the desks. I tossed everything else on the bed and pulled my trunk out from beneath it.

"Mistress will have some very important news at dinner," Herma told me. I looked up from sorting out my robes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Herma looked up at me.

"The Malfoy family has been invited to the Lestrange's ball."

"What's the big deal about that?" I'd heard of the Lestrange's. Some of their family had branched off and moved to France while I lived there. Their presence always made my father uncomfortable.

"Well. Every year, for a while now, they've hosted a ball towards the end of summer before everyone goes off to school," Herma informed me, "It's an incredible honor to be invited, though mostly everyone of high rank at the ministry is invited."

"Oh," I said quietly, "So in other words Aunt Victoria will be more ecstatic than usual."

"Yes most likely. She thought her status would go do--," Herma cut off.

"Down? Why would it go down?" Now I was pushing my books into the corner of my trunk.

"Well," She started reluctantly but a knock on my door made her immediately silence herself. Whoever was outside kept knocking loudly. I got up and walked over.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," Aunt Victoria called. I unlocked the door. She was still in her robes from earlier today, but her face was bright and happy. She didn't even wait for me to step away from the door she pushed it open and almost smacked me in the face. "Sorry dear," She apologized quickly. "Now. I'm not sure you've heard about a certain ball that the noble Lestrange family has in their home at the end of august." I shook my head, I saw Herma look away from me and continue to stow my school supplies into the trunk in an orderly fashion.

"I didn't think you would," She said smugly, "Anyway, their family holds a ball every august and it is an incredible honor to be invited. Especially after recent events," She cast me a quick glance. "It is a very formal occasion. Lucius already has dress robes for the occasion but I have to inquire about your wardrobe."

My face dropped and I just looked at her for a moment. "I don't have anything fancy," I told her. She patted my cheek.

"Not a problem at all dear. We can't have you going in the rags your father thinks are appropriate clothing." I clenched my teeth together and tired to make my smile look genuine.

"Thanks, Aunt Victoria." Her smile got bigger.

"After dinner you and I will make a girl's trip to London," She stood up and glanced down at the invitation in her hand again. "I haven't had a girl around in a while to shop with." She walked towards the door and with one glance back at me she half smiled and kept walking. The door clicked shut and I flopped on the bed.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I didn't want her pity. Just because I didn't exactly grow up pampered and babied she didn't have to make everything worse by rubbing it in.

"Are you alright miss?" Herma asked after I brooded a while longer. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes," I sighed, "I'm alright." Herma nodded, her large brown eyes watching me.

"If you'd like I could finish packing for you while you go down and eat," She offered. I pat her on the head as I stood up from the bed.

"Thanks Herma."

At dinner Donavon and Victoria talked about the past Lestrange balls and the scandals that had happened in previous years. Lucius got a little bit odd whenever they mentioned Narcissa Lestrange. I sat and listened to them talk about the famous families that would be attending, along with those who had been removed from the guest list.

"The Potters," My Aunt said with a bit of disgust, "They've always been a bit odd. Especially with what's been happening lately." My uncle just nodded, putting a forkful of prime rib into his mouth. "And the Weasley's, they're even worse than the Potter's when it comes to muggles. Despicable." She put a small bite of broccoli in her mouth. I shoved my last bit of potatoes down my throat.

"I think I'm going to skip dessert," I said, "May I be excused?" Aunt Victoria looked slightly bewildered.

"Yes, but please be in the foyer in half an hour," She said. I jumped from the table, and almost crashed into the house elf waiting beneath the table to clean away plates. They were curious creatures I must say.

I returned to my room and saw my trunk shut and placed on the far wall. Herma was gone, but everything that I had misplaced earlier was put back. I smiled. She was an excellent elf.

I wondered where my father was now. He disappeared on a regular basis when I was younger and mother was there to watch me. But after she died, he stayed with me. Then something happened that we had to return to England. He never told me what happened. I only assumed it had something to do with the threat that was affecting Ministry business.

I sat on my bed thinking about this for a while. When it was time for me to go back downstairs I walked slowly dreading this trip with Victoria. At the top of the stairs I heard Lucius talking to his two blubbering friends about Quidditch. I rolled my eyes and stretched out on one of the couches waiting for Victoria to come.

As always, she swept into the room gracefully just before the clock struck the minute she was to arrive. Weird.

"We're going to Matilda's boutique in a quieter part of London," She informed me. I nodded and stood up. She floo'd herself before me and then I followed. The store we stepped into almost made me gag with the over powering smell of perfume. We came out of the back room and immediately I could tell this store was shared between muggles and wizards.

But of course the dresses were gorgeous, along with a few that seemed slightly superfluous and odd. Victoria disappeared behind a rack of dresses with a squeal and there was kissing on the cheeks and happy greetings in French as she greeted the owner. I rolled my eyes and walked along the rows and rows of beautiful dresses.

I stopped at a beautiful black dress with white vines twisting along the bottom and top edges of the dress. Tied around the waist was a white strip of fabric that tied into a very cute bow in the back. I pulled it off the rack and it was exactly my size. Of course at that exact moment Victoria dropped a very light blue dress into my arms.

"You would look absolutely darling in that," she said and quickly stepped behind me. I looked at her for a moment.

"But what about this dress," I slung the blue one over my arm and held up the black and white one. I gave it a slow turn as she examined it.

"I suppose it's all right," She said in a voice that clearly stated she did not. The bell on the door chimed and another customer walked in that the owner fussed and chatted with for a few minutes. "But I do think this blue one would fit your figure better, and it matches those gorgeous blue eyes of yours." I held the blue one out and examined it.

It definitely wasn't ugly. It would fall just past my knees and the blue fabric did match my eyes almost perfectly. It was a soft fabric probably some sort of satin that would cling to me a bit.

"I suppose this one is alright," I said quietly.

"Victoria," A slightly deep but very feminine voice of authority said from behind my aunt. She stepped to the side and looked behind her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh! Walburga!" Victoria stammered to get out quickly, "And you as well." She said with a pleasant smile, covering for her earlier mistake. "How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well," The woman said back. She looked to be a few years older than my aunt, but her wrinkles were deeper and she was much more frail than any older woman I'd ever seen. She wore a dark, old-fashioned dress and long black gloves. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked over my aunt's shoulder, her dark gray eyes piercing me, "And who is this fine young lady." My aunt touched my shoulder and I stepped forward.

"This is my niece, Elvira Malfoy," Victoria said proudly. I smiled pleasantly but didn't speak. Instead I stared into those gray eyes, thinking I'd seen some like them before. "She's come to live with us while her father is abroad." Walburga nodded, "Elvira this is Walburga Black." 


	4. The Maze of Everything

It was the night of the party and Aunt Victoria was beside herself with anticipation. Lucius' hair was not completely in place and his dress robes were wrinkled around the bottom. She charmed the robes not to wrinkle herself and almost put a sticking charm on his hair but was talked out of it by Herma who instead had some how come by muggle hair spray and used that instead.

My dress looked spectacular on me. I stood in front of the mirror admiring myself, I had never looked this good. The dress fell just past my knees and twirled magically when I walked or spun in a circle. Aunt Victoria had also bought me some blue pumps to wear with the dress.

Herma had done my hair in a French twist and my makeup was very light. I did not recognize myself in the mirror, only my startling blue eyes looked the same as always.

"Elvira lets go, our carriage is outside!" Victoria yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I sighed and left the room.

Why were taking a carriage I had no idea. There seemed to be no reason for it when we could simply apparate, but Victoria did not want anything to go wrong so she hired fancy town car from the muggles to pick us up.

"You look dashing dear!" Uncle Donavon exclaimed upon seeing me! "All the gentlemanly boys will be after you." "You look so fetching son! Absolutely fetching!" Victoria swooned over Lucius. Uncle Donavon paid them no mind and linked arms with me.

"Let's head out! It's five-thirty!" He called back to them, escorting me out the door. Then quietly he said, "You really do look beautiful dear, your mother and father would be proud." I smiled at him.

After a half hour drive we were outside the Lestrange's home. It was a large mansion much like the Malfoy's but was much more sinister looking with a thicker forest on the grounds and an interesting ivy crawling up the walls and indeed looked like it was still crawling.

We got out of our town car like a few other families did and walked up the large marble stairs into the wide open front doors. Inside more families were apparating in and the fireplaces were lit, not one family would have dared getting dusty in the floo network.

Standing to the entrance of the ball room was the Lestrange family. Master Leonard Lestrange was a tall handsome man with black hair and a strangely fierce goat-tee. He smiled warmly at us and shook hands strongly with my Uncle.

"Donavon! It has been too long, how have you been my friend?" He asked in a booming voice. Aunt Victoria was kissing cheeks with Mistress Vivian. The woman was also a very beautiful woman, her hair was blond and her smile was stunning.

"Vivian, thank you ever so much for inviting us. I do hope our extra guest was not a burden?" Aunt Victoria smiled so warmly I felt the sincerity drip into my own body.

"Of course not dear Victoria," Vivian said looking behind her at Lucius and me. "Is this the young lady here?" "Oh yes, forgive me. Lady Vivian this is my lovely niece Elvira. Elvira this is Vivian Lestrange."

"How do you do?" I asked, bowing my head slightly and smiling. This was all so ridiculous.

"Oh very well. It is an absolute pleasure to have your all here."

As the adults exchanged a few more pleasantries I watched Lucius make eyes at the blond Lestrange girl who I thought was Narcissa. She was really pretty and her smile, the real smile was only for my insufferable cousin.

The girl next to her shared the same facial features as her sister but had darker hair and eyes. She was thinner and definitely looked more threatening than Narcissa. I guessed this was Bellatrix.

"Lucius, you didn't introduce me," I said stepping in next to him. Lucius cleared his throat and looked at me as if I had just appeared from a sinkhole in the ground.

"These two ladies here are Narcissa," he directed toward the blond, "and Bellatrix," the brunette, "Lestrange. Ladies this is my cousin from France Elvira."

"Lovely to meet you," Narcissa smiled warmly.

"Elvira will be joining us at Hogwarts this year as a sixth year," Lucius stated.

"Have you been sorted into your house yet?" Bellatrix asked, "We three are in Slytherin."

"No, they are going to do it privately before the first years," I answered, "Or so it said my in letter."

"Fabulous. We will see you two ladies later, better let the next lot through," Lucius said and he linked arms with me and we followed Donavon and Victoria in to our table.

The evening started with a delicious three course dinner and then the music started. It was classical, easy listening music that everyone somehow knew the moves to the dance. All of the dances were similar and we learned them from Madame Maxine. I sat at the table watching for a bit and then I joined my Aunt on her rounds. We talked to families from everywhere in the area and even some all the way from Russia. It was all so polite and ridiculous.

Then Walburga Black came up to my Aunt and they started talking about the latest scandal and pointing out witches and wizards that I did not know. As we were talking Walburga suddenly scoffed loudly.

"What is it Walburga?" My Aunt asked nosily.

"My dear son, Sirius, is at it again with his friend," She answered, inclining her head towards the desert table where a long, black haired boy stood with his back to us, across from him was a shorter, unruly, black haired boy who was laughing hard. "I do love the Potters. They are an excellent wizarding family but I must say their son is a little to close to the muggle borns at Hogwarts, or so my youngest, Regulus, has told me."

"Oh my dear Walburga you have nothing to worry about. He is a Black!" My Aunt said sympathetically, "He is the heir to everything and muggles friendly friend is nothing to worry about."

"I certainly hope not, muggle filth!" She whispered under her breath. I quickly excused myself and rushed towards the ladies room. What would all of these purebloods think of me? How would they react if I let slip that my mother was muggle born. She was a great witch! The best of her time, so my father says. I wondered.

"Oh! There you are!" I looked up from the sink. Bellatrix was standing behind me. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Lucius said you were with Lady Malfoy but when I got to her she said you were here."

"Well yes, here I am."

"Come on!" She said, tugging on my hand, "All of us are going out for a walk in the gardens!" I followed her hastily, relieved to finally be getting some fresh air and away from the stifling subjections of the adults.

The gardens were beautiful. There were exotic flowers growing and some even glowing in the moonlight. There were many shades of every color and each placed strategically around a fountain in the middle. On the opposite side of the fountain from where I stood there were hedges going twenty feet into the air.

"Alright listen up!" boomed Master Lestrange's voice over the excited chatter of the teens. "This maze behind me is an exciting maze. Not nearly as tricky or difficult as the Tri Wizard maze, but still a lot of fun and riddles to be solved to get to the center. There will be chaperones outside the boxwood to watch for red sparks from your wands incase you get lost. That's all the magic you are allowed though, no hexes or jinks. You might get expelled and I won't be taken responsible for it." Laughter rolled through the crowd. "Are you ready?" He asked. Everyone cheered. I laughed along, some of the crowd was looking so nervous. I saw Lucius team up with Narcissa and Bellatrix and the two boys from earlier, Sirius and Potter were a team. There was no one nearby who stepped forward to ask me.

"Hello there," I turned around and a tall, skinny redhead was standing there. His dress robes were old but still looked fantastic.

"Hello." "I am Arthur Weasley, a seventh year at Hogwarts," he smiled.

"Its nice to meet you," I smiled, thankful someone had come up to me, "I am--" "Elvira Malfoy," I looked at him curiously, "I was with my mother earlier when your Aunt was talking to her."

"Yeah." "Well anyway, my girlfriend Molly and I were wondering if you would like to join us for the maze?"

"Oh that would be wonderful, thank you!"

Molly and Arthur turned out to be a great matching couple. They both and bright red hair and though Arthur was tall and skinny and Molly was short and round they were a perfect match and so much fun to be around.

The maze started and as we ran along we came to no blocks or tricks. A few other teams had been caught in a riddle and had to solve it before they could move on. We passed Lucius and the two Lestrange girls who were stuck trying to answer a riddle from a cat.

Finally we hit our first block. It was a bird landing on a branch. It had propped up a barrier so we could not get past.

"Mold me. Wear me. Hoard me. Share me. The Alchemist will never snare me. What am I?" Arthur repeated the riddle quietly to himself.

"GOLD!" I said loudly. The bird took off and the barrier was lifted and I stepped through. "Hey, why aren't you guys coming?" Another bird had landed in place of the first. "Oh." "It only lets the one who answers through. You should go on without us, we'll get through."

"Are you sure?" "Of course, go on ahead."

So I walked along quickly in the maze and only came upon two more riddling birds. I caught a glimpse of a few more people running past me but I stayed at a walk, not making a lot of noise.

Then I was in the entrance to the center of the maze I rushed forward and slammed face first into a barrier. I looked around and a toad was sitting underneath the hedge. It croaked and then opened its mouth.

"I am the river that sustains you, I'm the cell that still contains you, I'm the line that binds your kin, I'm the source that lies within. When I'm hot the anger rises, When I'm cold it paralyzes, when I race the throbbing shakes you, when I halt the reaper takes you. I can cure and I can kill, I spread disease, I stop the chill, I pound. I run. I spill. I rush. I can make the pressure soar, I can thrill the carnivore, I will go straight to your head, and never stop until you are dead. What am I?"

I thought for a long moment. Looking into the red eyes of the toad.

"Blood."

It croaked again and hopped underneath the hedge. I walked through the passage carefully and looked around. I stepped around the corner and heard the frog croak again.

"Oh come on!"

I hurried up and found my way to the center. In the middle there was another fountain, looking exactly like the entrance had. But sitting on the rim was a card. I started towards it, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Not so fast!" I spun around and found myself face to face with Sirius Black. His long hair was neatly combed and his face was so handsome. I smiled evilly at him and aimed a good kick at his shin. He let go. "Not fair!" He called and hobbled after me.

I was not fast in heals but I reached the card before he did and reached for it. It was a port key.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**The Port Key took me back to the front of the maze where all the adults and teens that had given up were waiting. I nervously laughed as all eyes were on me, holding the card. A few parents looked angry, others were amused.**

**My Uncle clapped another man, strikingly similar to Sirius in looks, on the back and his voice boomed across the garden, "I told you she was a clever one!" Laughter followed.**

**Arthur and Molly cheered good job for me and just as suddenly as I had appeared Sirius Black was walking out of the maze. **

"**Excellent job Elvira!" Aunt Victoria said happily, coming towards me. Apparently by winning I had suddenly been approved of by the entire pure blooded wizarding community. Great. **

"**Ah and Miss Malfoy wins it this year! Her name will go on the sign until next year. Ha, good job! Lets now all go back inside for cake!" He led the people away.**

**I stood there with the card and for the first time read it. It was just a blank sheet of paper folded up with the words Congratulations written on it.**

**Sirius Black was back with his best friend Potter and they were going back inside, but Sirius cast one look back at me before going in.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summer came to an end quickly and September 1st**** arrived before I could even blink. In the morning Herma came into my room with breakfast and the intent to get me out of bed quickly, the train would be leaving at 10 o'clock and for some reason or another Aunt Victoria thought it was necessary to wake up at 7. **

**I showered quickly and then dressed in my muggle clothes, Herma and I double checked my trunk and made sure I had everything. Zexion was sitting by the door in his cage when I reached the foyer and my Uncle and Aunt were standing and waiting for Lucius.**

"**Good morning," I greeted them happily. My Uncle smiled. "All set then Elvira?" **

"**Yeah."**

"**Nervous?"**

"**No," I lied.**

"**Good, good." Of course I was nervous. I had never gone to Hogwarts before and my father was not here to see me off. I hadn't heard from him once since we arrived and I sent letters to him every few weeks with Zexion. I missed him.**

**Lucius came down the stairs and with so many hugs from Victoria we were sent on our way with Uncle Donavon in the town car he once again acquired from the muggles. **

**It only took an hour to get to London but by the time we reached King's Cross Station it was a quarter to 11. With our stuff loaded on trolleys I followed Lucius and Uncle Donavon carefully. Muggles didn't even seem to notice our luggage, but I saw other students pushing their heavy carts in the same direction as us.**

"**Alright now Elvira," Uncle Donavon said, Lucius had gone on ahead to demonstrate, "Just head through the barrier between 9 and 10 and you will come out on the other side where the Hogwarts Express will be waiting." Suddenly Lucius disappeared into the barrier. **

**I hugged Uncle goodbye and then headed straight for it. Just when I thought I would crash into the brick and send all my stuff flying. Zexion hooted and we were through, his hoot mixing with the horn on the train. **

**It was a bright red train, a steam engine, definitely powered by magic. I loved it! There were Hogwarts students everywhere, running up to each other and hugging and asking what they had done this summer. I followed a group of students taking their trolleys to the back of the train to the luggage compartments. Once I stowed my things and made sure Zexion was comfortable I headed back to find a compartment.**

**They were all full! And whenever I looked in one to get in all I got were mean looks. Why wasn't anyone friendly? I opened up another door with an empty seat in the compartment.**

"**May I sit here?" I asked. The two girls looked up and nodded. One had long auburn hair with startlingly green eyes and the other was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. "Thank you so much," I breathed, sitting next to them. Both had their spell books out and looked like they were quizzing each other. "I'm Elvira." **

"**I'm Lilly Evans," the one with auburn hair said. **

"**Amelia Bones," said the other. "Did you just switch schools, or? We don't usually have students switch schools. You might actually be the first to do it." "Yeah. I went to Beauxbatons before then I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle," I answered. They both closed their books and leaned in to talk to me. They told me all about the teachers and the students there. When there was a breakout of loud laughter in the hall she got up to go see what it was, her prefect badge shining brightly on her robes.**

"**What's going on Potter?" She asked. I peeked out the window and Amelia laughed. **

"**Lilly absolutely hates James, he is so immature," she kept laughing to herself. I watched out the window as James and Sirius backed away from this poor boy standing in the corner with his wand grasped tightly in his hand.**

"**When will you grow up and learn to leave Severus alone!" Lilly asked, sounding exasperated, "He never did anything to you!" **

"**Sure he did!" Sirius laughed, it sounded so much like a bark.**

"**What?"**

"**He exists Lilly and that's enough for me," James answered. "Now I would leave him alone if you would agree to go out with me."**

"**Not in a million years," Lilly scoffed. "And Remus! You're a prefect I hoped you would issue some sense of control to your friends." Lilly stalked away.**

"**You're lucky Evans is there to protect you, Snape!" Sirius laughed and they walked back into their compartment. Lilly came back in looking extremely angry. **

"**I absolutely loathe them!" She dropped down in her seat, but ended up on her book and had to pull it out from under her. "Whatever you do Elvira do not get involved with them. They are a bunch of rule breaking idiots!"**

"**I can see that," I muttered and looked back out in the hallway Severus was gone and a short, lumpy boy was entering the compartment James, Sirius and Remus had gone into.**

**The train ride took hours and when we were close Lilly put a charm over the door so Amelia and I could change into our robes. **

**We arrived at the train station in a town called Hogsmeade. A large, very tall man with a huge black beard and bushy black hair held up a lantern and was calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" **

"**Elvira Malfoy?" Said a woman's voice next to me. I looked over and there was a tall imposing woman standing next to me. Her features were very similar to that of a hawk. **

"**Yes," I answered. I heard Lilly and Amelia muttering about my last name from behind me.**

"**Ah good, I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me we need to sort you before the feast starts." **

**I followed her up a dark road to the school. Behind us I could hear the other students getting into carts that were drawn by nothing and the first years getting into boats. I was glad they wouldn't make me stand up there with them, towering over them, looking so awkward.**

**The school was huge. I was positive I would get lost every day just looking for the classrooms. The entrance hall was grand and went up at least three floors. The hall was still empty and McGonagall pulled something from her robe's sleeve. **

"**This is the Sorting Hat," She said, placing it upon my head, "Now we wait." I stood there for a few moments, wondering what a hat had to do with sorting, besides the name.**

"**Every students wonders that," the had drawled in my ear. I looked at McGonagall and she had heard nothing. "I remember your father, such a strong mind and brave heart he had. I am having the same difficulties with you as I had with him. Your mother on the other hand, she went straight into Ravenclaw. So clever and witty she was."**

**The doors to the school burst open and while McGonagall and I were standing on the far end of the entrance hall some people still noticed as they walked into the main hall. Bellatrix Lestrange gave me a thumbs up.**

"**Slytherin?" Said the hat, "Cunning? Slyness? A sense of superiority of purebloods, but you my dear are not so pure as those around you think."**

"**I don't want Slytherin," I thought in my head. **

"**No Slytherin? Are you sure? Much like your uncle and cousins I'm guessing. But If you're sure…. Ravenclaw. No. Not nearly enough room there for all your courage. Let's see….." the hat was silent for a moment, then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" A loud cheer went up somewhere and Immediately the black shimmering outline on my cloak turned into scarlet silk.**

"**Ah, excellent," said McGonagall, "I am Gryffindor's head of house the table you will sit at for meals is on the right side of the room. And, welcome to Hogwarts." **

**I smiled and followed the last of the students into the great hall. **

**I found Lilly and Amelia sitting at the Gryffindor table and immediately sat down next to them. Nearby I saw Sirius, Remus and James sitting with the plump boy further down, who resembled a rat, but they all looked at me curiously then back up at the staff table at the head of the room.**

"**Great!" Lilly said happily, "you got into Gryffindor. We will get you acquainted with everything in the school."**

**One by one she pointed out the teachers and Hagrid and told me what they taught. Then she introduced me to a few of her friends, even the ones she called idiots before.**

**The first years came in, terrified looking, and were sorted into their houses. Then Dumbledore, the headmaster with a crooked nose, long white beard and soft voice stood up. He welcomed everyone and gave a few start of term notices.**

"**Firstly, the Forrest is once again Forbidden to be entered, he looked pointedly at a few students and at the boys sitting at the Gryffindor table. Secondly the Whomping Willow has not taken kindly to being prodded and teased so she is in a rather foul mood this year and she will also be out of limits. Thirdly have a great term." He clapped his hands and mounds and mounds of food appeared all along the tables and everyone dug in.**

**Afterwards I was so stuffed and I tired I could barely keep my eyes open. Dumbledore dismissed everyone and I walked with Lilly as she led the first years to the common room. We climbed up flights of stairs and stopped at a portrait of a woman trying to sing loudly.**

"**Hippogriff," said Lilly loudly so all the first years could hear the password. The singing portrait swung forward and we all climbed through the hole. **

**The common room was a tall tower with a warm fire burning on each wall with big squashy armchairs and sofas. There were rugs on the warm wooden floor and long oak tables and chairs to sit on. There was a bulletin board by the portrait hole and two staircases leading to opposite towers. **

"**The girls dormitories are on the right and boys are to the left," Lilly announced, "All of your luggage has already been carried up and put by your assigned bed. Breakfast is at 9 in the morning and classes will follow. Goodnight everyone." **


End file.
